The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC).
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, is a chip type condenser mounted on a board of several electronic products such as image devices, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), or the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), smartphones, cellular phones, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as components of various electronic apparatuses due to advantages such as a small size, a high capacitance an easy mounting feature, and the like.
In the case in which a product having a relatively low equivalent series resistance (ESR) value among the multilayer ceramic capacitors is used in a power supply circuit, there may be a problem in which oscillation occurs in the power supply circuit due to low ESR characteristics.
When an ESR value of a multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased in order to prevent oscillation, an equivalent series inductance (ESL) value is increased, such that electrical characteristics of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be deteriorated.
In addition, short circuits may occur in the multilayer ceramic capacitor due to internal short circuits or electrical overload.
In this case, an over-current is transferred to remaining circuits connected to the multilayer ceramic capacitor to cause damage to the entirety of a product connected to the multilayer ceramic capacitor.